Monsters
by scissorsisters
Summary: Ellie Ward is an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her extraordinary ability to control the shadows makes her one of the best agents. But when she joins the Avengers, will a dark secret about her past ruin everything? And will it make her question which side she should be on? Cover art is not mine
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting with Agent Barton in "The Nest", as the other agents called it. It was an observation deck that hung about 50 feet in the air over the testing room and was the usual sitting place of Agent Clint Barton, A.K.A "Hawkeye".

We're guarding the Tesseract, this glowing cube of light that held infinite energy. Or something like that. I never really got into _what_ I was guarding, as long as it stayed protected. 

I looked around the room, scanning for any hint of danger. Nothing. Just the normal scientists scurrying around like ants. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, wishing nothing more than to be able to sleep right now. This wasn't exactly the most boring assignment I'd ever had, but it was definitely not the most exciting. 

I opened my eyes quickly as I hear Director Fury walk in. I had always had enhanced hearing, something that I originally thought was cool until it landed me in the most boring surveillance jobs S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer. These special jobs were called "High Risk" because the people who might be after the object we were guarding were usually lethally armed and knew what they were doing, but it was a rare occasion for

someone to actually try and attack us. 

I glanced at Barton. His eyes were surveying the room, watching everything. I gave him a nudge. "Hey Clint," I said. He gave me a sideways glance, not taking his eyes completely off the room. He was always so serious like that. 

"Still thinking about Romanoff? Scared she's going to find a really hot Russian dude to run off with?" I asked mischievously. His face turned a light pink and I laughed. Clint and I had been friends and training partners for six years and I always loved to mess around about his supposedly "secret" crush on Natasha Romanoff. 

"No," he said defiantly. "I'm actually focused on our assignment, unlike

someone." He nudged me back playfully. 

I just gave him a look. "Me, not focused on an assignment? Never!" I said, fake hurt in my voice.  
We both knew I had issues focusing on missions. I always was messing around, or playing a small prank on one of my partners. 

All of a sudden Fury's voice came on our earpieces. "Agent Barton, Agent Ward report." We stood up, looked at each other and nodded. We slid down a rope that stretched to the ground and walked towards Fury.

When we reached him he began walking. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." He almost scolded us. 

"Well, I see better from a distance." Clint said. I laughed loudly and many scientists turned to give me a disapproving glare. "Yeah," I said, not caring about my volume level. "They don't call him Hawkeye for nothing."

Fury just looked at me, his one eye angry. I put my hands up in surrender. "Just a joke." I said. Fury continued. "Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" He asked. 

A scientist yelled, "Dr. It's spiking again!" 

"No one's come or gone." Clint said. "Selvig's clean. No contacts, no I.M's. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't on this end." 

Fury looked at him, head tilted in curiosity. "At this end?" He repeated. 

"Yeah." Clint said knowingly. "The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides."

Fury looked at me. "Did you think of this too?" Clint knew way more about this thing than me, but I played it anyways. "Uh, yes sir." I said. "Someone at the other end must be doing something with it. Maybe trying to open it." Fury nodded. 

Out of nowhere, the cube started to spark, shaking the ground. It was glowing brighter and brighter until it shot out a beam halfway across the room. 

I pulled out my gun from its holster on my thigh and held it up, pointing it towards the area the beam had stopped. That's when I saw what was there, what had came from the Tesseract.

A man, dressed in dark green robes and golden armor. He was kneeling down, his head ducked so I couldn't see his face, with menacing blue flames licking and floating off his body.

When he stood up, I saw his height; at least six foot, maybe a couple inches taller. 

"Sir," Fury yelled. "Please put down the spear."  
I hadn't even noticed the long spear, with a menacing blade and a glowing ball of light in the center. My eyes were glued on his face. He had an evil grin, long slicked back black hair and pale skin. 

He was all too familiar. 

The man looked down at his spear, as if amazed by it. Then he shot a blue beam out of the tip of the blade out of nowhere at the nearest guard, hitting him square in the chest. He jumped high and far, much farther than a mortal could, and stabbed another. Several gunshots hit him in the back and had no effect and the man retaliated by throwing small knives into each shooters neck. 

He carried on, killing and stabbing, until only I, Clint, Director Fury, Dr. Selvig, an a couple other soldiers remained. 

Clint, who was kneeling to avoid getting hit, stood up and turned around to punch the man. But the man was too fast and he grabbed Clint's wrist and twisted. "You have heart." he murmured after a moment of looking in Clint's eyes. Then he pressed his spear, which was more of a scepter, to Clint's chest. 

His eyes turned black for a moment, before turning a radiant blue. He put his gun in its holster. 

I looked at the man in horror, not daring to say a word in fear this violent being would see me. He began to walk around, pressing the tip of his scepter to other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, while I rushed to Fury. He looked at me and nodded, then went to put the Tesseract into a briefcase. 

"Please don't" The man said as we were walking away. "I still need that." 

Fury looked at him and glared. "This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury told him. 

"Of course it does." He said, "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgaurd, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." 

My heart dropped. I was right. Loki had come to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there in shock. Loki had come to Earth. And he didn't seem to want his visit to be peaceful.

Dr. Selvig, who was leaning over a body of a soldier checking for a pulse, stood up. "Loki, brother of Thor?" He asked. Everyone here knew that Dr. Selvig had had a run in with Thor. Loki looked at Dr. Selvig for a moment and considered him, before turning back to the Director.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said. Loki smiled. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." We whispered in harmony. I knew he would say that. Loki turned to look at me. He hadn't paid any attention to me until now and for that I was thankful. But as his eyes met mine, a look of recognition showed on his face and I felt as though I would throw up. I had been avoiding him for a reason. Before he could say anything, I took a deep breath in and willed my body to become a shadow and run into the darkness, letting it shroud me.

Loki let out a cry of surprise 

He turned to one of his newly enslaved minions. "Bring me that girl at all cost. Alive." He ordered. The man nodded and ran after me. 

Fury yelled, "Ward, RUN! Get out of here!" I didn't wait for anything else. I sprinted out the door, staying in the shadows as long as possible. However, when I reached the door, the light above it revealed my dark figure. My pursuer immediately saw me and broke into a sprint.

I was far ahead of him though, and in my shadow form I could travel as fast as a speeding car. I was out of the underground tunnels in minutes. 

Once I was out, I looked around frantically and saw Agent Coulson rushing men into a helicopter. I ran up to him and made myself materialize again. Coulson jumped as he saw me. "You gotta stop doing that to me." He said. "Sorry." I replied. He looked around. 

"Where's Fury?" He asked. "He's... still in...there." I replied between breathes. Being in my shadow form wears me out, especially when I go full speed. 

Coulson nodded. "Get in the helicopter. We have to evacuate everyone." He ordered. I didn't question him, not just because he was my superior but because I respected him. He was the closest thing I had to a dad. 

I ran off and climbed in the helicopter. There was barely any room in it, between all the equipment and scientists that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to get out. I decided not to sit and just grabbed onto one of the handles. Soon, my mind was wandering. 

Why'd Loki come here? And what did he want with the Tesseract? I knew whatever it was it wasn't good. And what would happen to Clint? I had no clue. Loki was different than the last time I'd seen him all those years ago. He looked darker, angrier and more hurt. And then I remembered something. What if word got around who I was? Where I came from? Would they really want me around if Loki attacked? Only two people on Earth knew what I was. Director Fury, who knows everything about everyone, and Coulson, who was the one who found me and brought me in. With Loki here, he could ruin everything. I couldn't let that happen. 

"...Agent Ward? Ward? ELLIE!" Phil Coulson's voice pierced my thoughts. I looked around in confusion. I had barely noticed we'd taken off. "Huh? What, what is it?" I asked dazedly. Phil looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I said that they had escaped. I was wondering if you knew were they'd gone. I figured you might..." I cut him off with a scathing glare. 

"Right," he said. "Talk to you about it later."

I shook my head to clear it. My thoughts were still on Loki. It did annoy me that Phil thought I knew anything. Perhaps it was just because I was really close to Clint, but something told me he was hinting at me knowing Loki. I took a deep breath in. Nothing is going to be easy with Loki on Earth.

When we arrive at the Helicarrier, I'm immediately put on a jet to Calcutta, India. Phil told me that Natasha and I had to get the Big Guy.

He said Fury only wanted one person to go, so the Big Guy didn't feel too intimidated, but I pointed out that Natasha looked like nothing but a pretty girl, not a master assassin, and I, while 28, was only 5'4 and had the face of someone much younger than me. Plus, in my shadow form he couldn't hurt me if he happened to get...angry. 

When I reached Calcutta, I made my way to a tiny hut on the outskirts of town that Natasha had told me to meet her at. As I walk in the dingy house, I see Natasha standing next to a little girl, speaking in a language I don't know.

She then hands her a small sum of money and the girl takes off. Once she has gone, I walk over to Natasha and give her a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while." I say. 

She hugs me back. "I know." She says, a smile on her lips. 

"I wish I could go on these cool missions out of country with you." I say wistfully. I haven't been on an exciting mission in a year now. 

Natasha just laughed. "You know why we don't let you on really dangerous missions." And I did. I got too distracted too easily. "Don't you remember Taipei? You almost got us killed. We would've been if Barton didn't..." She cut herself off. I knew what she was thinking. 

"Natasha." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "We _will_ get him back. He'll be fine." 

She looked at me, her eyes suddenly on fire. "You don't know that." she said, anger filling her voice. Natasha smacked my hand away from her and turned around. "You don't even know this man, Loki. For all we know he could be planning to kill everyone he just enslaved." 

I sighed. There was no point arguing with her, and I didn't want to let out how much I _did _know Loki. Besides, she was always realistic about things like this. She knew the chances of us getting Clint back alive were slim, and I understood her anger. Clint was one of my best friends too. And though she never would admit it, I knew her feelings for him were much more than she was letting on. 

"You should get ready." Natasha said finally. I nodded. We had agreed that I would be Tasha's shadow, only to come out if he seemed like he was getting angry. I closed my eyes as my body changed into a shadow and I stepped behind Natasha. 

Soon after I morphed, the little girl Natasha had given the money to ran into the hut, the Big Guy close behind. She kept running and jumped out a window in the back. 

The man stopped and shook his head, his curly brown hair falling in his eyes. "Shoulda got paid up front Banner." He said to himself. 

Natasha took a step forward, with me following close behind. "You know, for a man avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." 

Banner looked up, a little surprised. Then he composed himself. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret" he said. 

"Then what is it? Yoga?" Natasha asked.

I bit the inside of my cheek. We were supposed to avoid making Banner angry, and Natasha was being a little too sarcastic. 

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?" Banner asked nervously, looking around. 

"Just you and me." She said. I laughed silently to myself.  
"And your actress buddy is she a spy too? They start that young?" He asked. 

"I did." 

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff." 

Banner took a long pause before saying, "Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out for everyone." 

"No. No, of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.E.I.L.D." Natasha explained. She began to walk into another room, and I hesitated a moment too long to follow her, and I swear for a moment Dr. Banner saw me and that his eyes had rested on my form a little too long. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? How did they find me?" He said finally, looking away from me. I silently sighed in relief. 

Natasha then went on explaining that we just needed him to come in as himself, not the monster. She then showed him a picture of the Tesseract and told him what it does. 

"What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?" He asked. 

"He wants you to find it. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you. If there was, that's were I'd be." She said. 

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" He asked. 

"Not that he's told me." Natasha said coolly. 

"And he tells you everything?" Banner's voice was raising, and I could sense the tension within each syllable. 

"Talk to Fury. He needs you on this." Natasha reached for her phone. 

"He needs me in a cage?" Banner asked loudly. 

"No one's gonna put you in a..." Natasha tried to say. 

"STOP LYING TO ME!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Natasha grabbed her gun and pointed it at him. I materialized myself and drew my gun, aiming it at his head. 

Dr. Banner raised his hands. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way were you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess. Okay, Natasha... and" He looked at me. 

"Ellie." I said, still holding my gun, looking down the barrel. Natasha spoke into her earpiece "Stand down, we're good here."

Banner looked at her and smiled. "Just you and me?" He asked. 

We eventually got him to come with us. He wasn't completely sold on the idea, but we persuaded him to. 

On the jet back he looked at me quizzically. "And who are you?" He asked. "Her younger sister?" 

I laughed. "Actually," I said, "I'm a year older than her." He just nodded, not surprised. "And uh... that was a nice trick you did back there. Turning into a shadow I mean." He added. I nodded slowly, hesitant on where this was heading. 

"So, how'd you do it?" He asked.

I laughed dryly inside. Scientists were always too curious for their own good. I didn't want to be picked, poked, prodded at and asked personal questions, something he of all people should know. 

"It's just a... an ability I have." I said slowly. This conversation was quickly spiraling into dangerous territory. "Sorta like your other side." I looked at him and grinned. "I don't really like to talk about how I acquired it." I explained.

He nodded empathetically. "...I completely understand."

Maybe I was wrong.

He looked a little awkward, the way he was rubbing his hands together. "Do you think you could, uh, explain to me how it feels, um, to be a shadow?" 

"Well, it's like your lighter than air." I said, thinking about the feeling. "You're so light you feel like you could just float up to the moon if you wanted to. And you're fast. So fast that you feel that you never want to go slow again. But the entire time you have to focus on staying in your shadow form, that's what I call it." I looked at him, expecting a look of boredom on his face. I always drone on about these things. But instead he looked fascinated, staring at me in a way that made me more self aware of my body. I shifted in my seat anxiously but continued. "But it makes you tired, the longer you're in it. Like something is slowly, but constantly sucking energy from your bod..." I was cut off by a loud yawn. "Oh, sorry," I said. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Banner just laughed and nodded.

"Oh, it's alright. You should try and get some sleep." He said. I just nodded before the darkness of sleep washed over my body.

Hey! This story is written by me, Sela, just so you know. I hope you all like it, and I you don't, well then at least you read some of it. I hope this isn't a complete waste of time for any of you. So yeah. Thanks and all for the views.


	3. Chapter 3

I was lying outside under a beautiful starry sky. Soft grass tickled the nape of my neck and the aroma of flowers filled the air. I turned my head slightly and saw a man on his back next to me. He had dark hair that was lightly slicked back and a dazzling smile that was directed at me. When his light hazel eyes met my grey I couldn't help but blush slightly.

The man's smile widened and he sat up, propping himself on an elbow. "The sky is dull compared to your eyes." He said. His voice was low and smooth, flowing over each syllable like silk.

I flushed deeper at his compliment, positive now that my cheeks where redder than a beet. Even still, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you getting your pick up lines from your brother now?" I asked.

The man's face fell slightly and I giggled. "I am only kidding. That was very sweet." I sat up too and smiled at him.

"Eir," he started, his own face flushing slightly "I-I have something to tell you."

I nodded my head, eagerly waiting.

"I have been thinking lately, and I think I've developed feelings for you; Feelings that go beyond our friendship." He said. When he finished, he bit his bottom lip, looking at me expectantly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I feel the same way!" I exclaimed.

Then a thought hit me. He didn't know.

"But," I said, taking a breath. "There's something you should know before this goes any farther. It is something I should have told you a long time ago."

The man furrowed his brow, but smiled anyways. "Of course."

I let out a breath and sat up, sitting cross-legged. I focused my mind on transforming, shifting my body into darkness and nothingness. I looked at the man, unsure of the reaction I would get. What was there was horrible.

He had scooted back, his eyes wide in fear. He held his hands up as if to shield himself from me. He choked out one word before standing up and running off.

"_Monster_."

At that one word I felt my heart broke and turned to stone.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was still in the jet. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

I had fallen asleep with my head resting on Dr. Banners lap.

I looked at him, my face burning. "I'm sorry Dr. Banner." I said quickly, sitting up. "That was awkward, wasn't it?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, it was fine." His red cheeks gave him away though. "Oh, and you can call me Bruce." He said.

I nodded and looked away quickly. Natasha looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I could tell by her pursed lips she was trying to contain her laughter. I just glared at her and shook my head. 

I looked back at Dr. Banner, err, Bruce. He whipped his head away the moment our eyes made contact. We sat there for about fifteen minutes in silence, the awkwardness filling the air. I was grateful when the jet finally landed on the Helicarrier. 

When we stepped out, Natasha immediately headed towards another jet that had just landed to greet Agent Coulson. I stayed back with Bruce, who had begun to walk around a little, lost in all ruckus of the Helicarrier.

I walked over to him and pointed. "That way." I said, laughing slightly.

He quickly saw Tasha and made his way over to her, cautious of the people around him.

Coulson had walked off, leaving Romanoff with a tall, muscular man with well groomed blonde hair. When he sees us, he stretches out his hand. "Dr. Banner." He said politely.

Bruce shakes his hand and mutters "Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming."

The man, I believe his name was Steve, looked over to me. "Ma'am"

I reached my hand out. "I'm Agent Ward." I said curtly. I appreciated him being nice, but I didn't like being called "Ma'am".

He shook my hand then turned his attention back to Bruce. "Word is you can find the cube." Bruce looked around, still nervous. 

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about." Steve replied. Damn, he was polite. 

"This must be strange for you, all this." Bruce commented.

"Well, this is kind of familiar." He said, referring to his time as a soldier.

Natasha walked them. "Gentlemen," she said "you may want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

The men both looked up as they heard a siren going off and loud bangs of machinery moving.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked. Bruce seemed to get a little more nervous. "Really?" he said. "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

He and Steve walked towards the edge of the Helicarrier and look down, only to see the enormous engines coming up from under the water. "Oh no, this is much worse." Bruce said, laughing slightly.

I walked over to him and laughed. "Trust me Doctor, you'll be fine." I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and took a deep breath in. I looked into his eyes and saw clearly for the first time their true color.

They weren't just brown, but a richer, darker shade, the color of fresh coffee beans.

For a moment we just stared at each other before Steve cleared his throat. "Uh, maybe we should head in now?" He suggested.

I shook my head and looked at the soldier. "Huh? O-oh sorry." I stuttered. "Um, follow me then." I walked towards the entrance briskly, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

Once inside, we made our way to the main deck, where I watched in amusement as the two men looked around the room. Steve was in awe, having probably never seen so much technology in his life.

Dr. Banner on the other hand seemed to just want to stand somewhere away from people. I walked towards him and said jokingly "You don't have to step away from me. I don't bite."

He smiled. "It's not you biting that I'm worried about, Ellie." 

I turned around at the sound of the Directors distinct footsteps. "Doctor, thank you for coming." He welcomed, stretching his hand towards Bruce.

Bruce hesitated a moment before grabbing his hand "Thanks for asking nicely."

After grinning at the doctor's reply, I decided I should go somewhere else while they talked, me not exactly being official enough to have much to say. Instead, I walked over to Steve who was standing off to the side, admiring the place. "Hey." I said.

"Ma'am" He said.

I laughed dryly. "You know you really don't need to call me Ma'am. Just call me Ellie. Ma'am just makes me feel old." I said. This whole calling every lady Ma'am thing was bugging me.

"I'm sorry...Ma'...sorry, Ellie." He said, trying not to slip the M word.

"So, uh, I'm guessing you made the rookie mistake of betting with Fury?" I asked, referring to the ten bucks he had handed over earlier.

Steve shook his head and laughed. "Yeah. I thought nothing here could surprise me. I was wrong."

"Do you miss the 1940's?" I asked a little too suddenly. I glanced at him, expecting to see anger or annoyance on his face, but instead found indifference. 

"Occasionally." He said. "Everything here is so different. It's harder than I thought for me to get used to things."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "You know," I said. "I came from a place that's pretty far away. When I came here everything was different and unusual. It took about a year to get used to everything. But I made some friends and ended up completely forgetting about my old life."

"I'm not sure I want to forget." He said.

"Well you're memories must not be as bad as mine." I muttered bitterly. This seemed to shut Steve up.

We stood there in silence for a minute before Steve asked awkwardly "So are you and Dr. Banner a...?"

I started to blush heavily. "No, no, not at all. No. We just met; there's nothing between us at all. Nothing." I stuttered. And it was true. I had just met Bruce and he probably didn't feel anything for me.

"Alright, if you say so." Steve said.

"And exactly what-"

"Agent Ward," I heard Fury call. "Will you show Dr. Banner his laboratory please?" He ordered.

"Yes sir." I said.

I nodded to him. "Come on. This way." The Doctor nodded. I led him through several hallways and corridors to his laboratory. "Trust me Bruce. This lab has _everything._" I assured. Though I had only been in there once, when I was a new agent getting a tour of the ship, it had so many tools and screens and who knows what else, it was a scientists dream.

I slid my key card in and the doors opened. I stepped inside and made a "Behold" movement with my arm.

Bruce thanked me and immediately went and to a screen and started working. I hoisted myself onto a counter and sat down.

"So, do you think you'll be able to find the Tesseract?" I asked. He looked up from the computer. "Uh, probably -If it has a gamma signature, I should be able to find it."

The next couple minutes were silent. After awhile he walked over to me and leaned his elbow on the counter. "Nothing to do now but wait for the spectrometers to send in more readings. I can't make a tracing algorithm without more information." he said.

We sat in silence for another few minutes. I didn't want to ask what an algorithm was, fearing I would sound stupid if I asked. I was trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't make me sound like a moron when a question popped into my mind.

"Um, Bruce? I-I was wondering, I mean if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but what does it feel like for _you_ when you...change?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to make him mad, but my curiosity got the better of my tongue before my mind could.

For a moment, his eyes got dark, but then he sighed. "I guess since you told me, I should tell you."

He closed his eyes for a second before answering me. "It's like there's a constant...thing living in the back of my mind. I always know it's there and I'm always weary it's going to come out. The angrier I get, the more it pushes to burst. If I try to fight it, it's like...like trying to hold a door close when an angry tiger is pushing on it, wanting to open it. But you know you can't hold it. But this tiger won't harm you. It wants to destroy the innocent people cowering behind the door. Eventually you have to let it in and pray no one gets hurt."

He looked up at me, his eyes clouded. He shook his head. "I've never told anyone that before." he said.

I was slightly shocked. Why would he tell me, someone he just met, such a big thing that he hasn't told anyone? I contemplated telling him my secret, the one I had only told two people before.

But right as I opened my mouth to say something, Steve ran in the room dressed in his red-white-and-blue spangled uniform.

He looked at me and said "We got a match. If you got a suit, suit up."


End file.
